


Where I belong

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Coercion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lui era l’unico che nessuno vedeva mai.Lui rimaneva da solo in quella stanza, davanti allo schermo del proprio computer, cercando di guadagnarsi il diritto di vivere ogni volta, e ogni volta vedendoselo negato da Falcon come se la sua stessa esistenza non avesse importanza.
Relationships: Andou Ken/Kanzaki Jun





	Where I belong

**~ Where I belong ~**

Lui era l’unico che nessuno vedeva mai.

Lui rimaneva da solo in quella stanza, davanti allo schermo del proprio computer, cercando di guadagnarsi il diritto di vivere ogni volta, e ogni volta vedendoselo negato da Falcon come se la sua stessa esistenza non avesse importanza.

Era in quei momenti che appariva J, quando tutti gli altri uscivano da quella porta lanciandogli occhiate pietose, consapevoli del suo destino.

Anche adesso J era lì.

Camminava intorno alla sedia sulla quale lui era seduto, tormentandosi le dita, guardando un punto indistinto del soffitto e sorridendo.

Sorridendo, come sempre, perché era consapevole di quanto quel sorriso aumentasse in Ken la paura per ciò che gli stava per accadere.

“Sai, ci ho pensato.” gli disse, assorto. “Mi sono chiesto come sia possibile che ogni volta in cui ti chiedo di fare qualcosa, alla fine Falcon riesca sempre a fregarti.” si fermò davanti a lui, chinandosi fino ad essere a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. “C’è una facile soluzione a questa domanda, non è vero Bluebird?” mormorò.

Gli afferrò velocemente un polso, mentre con l’altra mano si slacciava i jeans, portando le dita del più piccolo intorno a sé e muovendole, fino a quando l’altro non lo fece da solo.

“Del resto lo sappiamo entrambi che Falcon è più bravo di te, no? Forse...” accentuò il sorriso, iniziando a muovere i fianchi per andare incontro alla sua mano. “Forse è arrivato davvero il momento di stabilire in cos’altro possa essere più bravo di te.” lo provocò.

Ken si morse un labbro e tacque.

Non era per propria volontà che si era trovato in quella situazione, ma adesso che c’era, adesso che J da lui si era preso tutto, non voleva più uscirne.

Odiava Falcon, odiava il pensiero che lo potesse sostituire, che J trasformasse l’ossessione sviluppata per quel ragazzo in qualcosa di più concreto.

C’era lui adesso, su quella sedia in quella stanza, c’era lui a testimoniare il piacere che J provava da quella sottomissione mentale, e adesso era lì perché voleva esserci.

Mise tutto l’impegno, mosse velocemente le dita su di lui, imparando ancora qualcosa di nuovo su cosa piacesse o meno al più grande, cercando di provare a se stesso di poter essere il migliore di tutti per lui.

Quando J raggiunse l’orgasmo lo strinse forte per i capelli, facendo presa su di lui e cercando di non lasciarsi andare – non lo faceva mai.

Ken alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, speranzoso, aspettando finalmente da lui qualche parola di conforto, qualcosa che lo convincesse di non essere sostituibile.

Ma J gli sorrideva, ancora, e ancora lui sapeva che quelle parole non sarebbero arrivate.

“Hai fatto una parte del tuo dovere. Ma questo non significa che non ci siano altri pronti a farlo al posto tuo. O che siano migliori, a farlo.”

Se ne andò, lasciandolo da solo in quella stanza. Di nuovo.

Gli veniva da piangere, ma non era quello il momento di farlo.

Era il momento di lottare. Di schiacciare Falcon, una volta per tutte.

E di dimostrare che quel posto era suo, perché era dove J voleva che fosse.


End file.
